beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion Lacerta D125RDF
Fusion Lacerta D125RDF is a 4d Balance-Type Beyblade that is set to be a variation of Phantom Lacerta D125Q, and Forbidden Lacerta W105RDF. It is yet another possible evolution for Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Its possible owner will be Chi-Yun Li of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Face Bolt: Lacerta The Face Bolt depicts "Lacerta", one of the 88 constellations in space. Lacerta is Latin for "lizard." Lacerta is also a genus of desert lizards, containing around 40 species. Energy Ring: Lacerta Lacerta is a green energy ring with two green lizard molds and two yellow and orange "clumps" extending out. By looking carefully, you will realize the "clumps" form the word "lacerta". Although it is considered a balance energy ring in Beyblade Metal Masters, in real life it has great upper attack capabilities. It can be used effectively against 230 combos when using it in this attack combination: Spiral Lacerta 130R²F. To test its upper attack, you can put your hand on top of it while it is spinning at full speed. But this is not recommended because it may damage your skin. Fusion Wheel: Fusion/Firefuse *'Total Weight:' 43.8 grams Rubber Frame *'Weight:' 4.55 grams The Fusion Rubber Frame is, as its name suggests, made of rubber. Its hard rubber, much harder than regular Rubber. Its main purpose is to make opponent beyblades bounce off upon battle contact. Also, the Rubber Frame can be used to spin-steal from left-spinning beyblades. (E.G. Gravity Destroyer) Metal Frame *'Weight:' 27.38 grams Fusion/Firefuse's Metal Frame is designed to be able to fit with the Rubber Frame. It has strange linear designs and defensive protrusions. Core *'Weight:' 12.11 grams Fusion/Firefuse's Core is a basic, circular Core with not much detail. It is designed to hold Fusion/Firefuse's Metal Frame and Rubber Frame in place. Interesting about it though, is that on its underside, it showcases various ancient-like designs, one is the skeletal dragon designs, which appear to circle around each other into a bigger dragon head in a left-ward motion. Performance Fusion/Firefuse has two Modes; 'Balance Mode' and 'Defense Mode'. In 'Balance Mode', Fusion/Firefuse's Metal Frame is on top of Fusion/Firefuse's Rubber Frame whereas in 'Defense Mode', Fusion/Firefuse's Metal Frame is below Fusion/Firefuse's Rubber Frame. Fusion/Firefuse appears to perform as a moderate Defense-Type Fusion Wheel. Working well with 85 and BD145, but not so much with taller Tracks such as TH170. It is not suited for Stamina or Attack, as it's rubber interferes with it's metal contact, similar to how Meteo failed as an Attack-Type Wheel due to the L-Drago II clear wheel. But for now, Fusion/Firefuse appears to be showing decent results for Defense, not the best though; however there is not much testing for Fusion/Firefuse so this is subject to change. Fusion/Firefuse is preferred in Defense mode. In many Youtube videos, people did battles between the two modes, and defense mode wins most of the time. In Defense mode, it features a better stamina although it is named with "Defense", and we can see the bey spins for about 5 minutes in Defense mode through AkirasDaddy's video. Spin Track: Defense 125 (D125) *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125 Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attacks and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. Sometimes though if used with the Flame Wheel or a Performance Tip with bad balance such as MS a bey can actually hit the track a lot, as shown with the customization Flame Sagittario D125MS. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent, but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a dark grey in color. Performance Tip: Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) *'Weight:' 1.1 gram Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) is a Balance-based Performance Tip first released with Death Quetzalcoatl. RDF combines traits from RS, RSF, and WD to form a Performance Tip that combines Attacking power with Defensive and Stamina capabilities. It also borrows design elements from the aforementioned Tips. Which include, the wide and circular shape like WD, the Flat Tip of RSF, as well as RS's tall height for the tip (its WD-like shape is 8mm, while its flat tip is 2mm for a total height of 10mm for the Tip). RDF's wide and circular shape makes it resemble WD for the most part, but at its bottom appears a smaller circle-like protrusion which makes a circular gap, with a Flat Tip on it that sticks out. Due to this, the WD-like shape gently covers the Flat Tip partially; allowing for some defensive aptitude. The Flat Tip while being made of rubber and plastic, gives the Beyblade its maximum Attack potential. Contradicting RDF's high amount of rubber contact, RDF actually holds decent Stamina, about as much spin time as RS has, not to mention that the WD-like ring makes RDF far more stable than RS. RDF functions similar to CS and RSF, in that when launched, it will have fast and aggressive movement due to the Flat Tip, but will then take a defensive position. In testing, RDF appeared to perform quite well for Defense. The only setback of RDF, is that the plastic ring surrounding it, causes floor scrapes and essentially, spin loss. RDF also has trouble against Left-Spin Attackers and has lower Stamina than CS. Nonetheless, RDF can be considered an upgrade to CS, and has much great uses in the current metagame, mostly for Defense amongst top-tiers such as CS, RS, and RB. The Tip's wide shape is a translucent crimson red while its Flat Tip is an opaque red. It is also worth to note that RDF weighs the same as EDS.